National City
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = San Diego County | city = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Supergirl | poi = CatCo Worldwide Media Lord Technologies | 1st = }} National City is an American city located in San Diego County, California. It was founded in 1868 and became an incorporated city in 1887. National City is featured on The CW television series Supergirl. It is the primary setting of the series and appears in every episode. One of the major points of interest in National City is CatCo Worldwide Media, which was founded by former Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant and is one of the most powerful mass media entities in the country. Another important entity in the city is Lord Technologies, founded by Maxwell Lord. National City is also where the Department of Extranormal Operations maintains a central base of operations. The D.E.O. has a top-secret underground bunker maintained by Hank Henshaw. Alex Danvers works there as an agent, and her sister, Kara Danvers, assists the DEO on a regular basis. National City gained no small measure of notoriety of 2015 when they became known as the home of their very own superhero - Supergirl. It was Cat Grant who capitalized on the young hero's sudden appearance in the city, and immediately began marketing her and branding her as "Supergirl". Since the arrival of Supergirl in National City, there has been a steady increase in threats of an alien and/or metahuman nature. National City has served as the battleground for fights between Supergirl and villains such as Vartox, Reactron, and the Red Tornado android. The top secret government watchdog agency known as the Department of Extranormal Operations maintained an underground bunker just outside the city limits for quite sometime. Following the Daxamite invasion however, they relocated to a skyscraper office building in the heart of the city. Points of Interest ; CatCo Plaza: CatCo Plaza is in the center of the downtown district of National City. It is the location of the corporate headquarters of CatCo Worldwide Media, and is where Cat Grant maintains her main office. Kara Danvers, James Olsen and Winn Schott all work at CatCo Plaza. Former employees include Lucy Lane and Siobhan Smythe. When the Kryptonian villain Non engaged the Myriad protocol, it took control of the minds of most people in the city. Non forced James Olsen, Winn Schott and an office worker named Kelly to walk out onto the terrace and leap to their deaths. Supergirl was fast enough to save Olsen and Schott, but she did not have time to rescue Kelly as well, who plummeted to her death in the middle of CatCo Plaza. ; D.E.O. headquarters: The top secret government watchdog agency known as the Department of Extranormal Operations maintained an underground bunker just outside the city limits for quite sometime. Following the Daxamite invasion however, they relocated to a skyscraper office building in the heart of the city. ; Lord Technologies: Lord Technologies is a scientific research and development firm founded by billionaire industrialist Maxwell Lord and is headquartered in National City. Maxwell Lord maintains the day-to-day operations of his facility, as well as the off-the-book projects that take place within the building's high security levels. Maxwell Lord employs a woman named Paulina as his personal assistant. Maxwell Lord experimented on the body of a comatose woman and fused her skin cells with DNA acquired from Supergirl. DEO director Hank Henshaw, who was secretly a Martian named J'onn J'onzz, broke into Lord Tech and used his telepathy to divine information about this woman. A group of Kryptonian prisoners from Fort Rozz, led by General Astra, and her second-in-command, Non, raided Lord Technologies at which point, they fought up against Supergirl. Rather than stealing anything however, they actually planted a device that gained them access to Lord Tech's servers as part of a stratagem that they called Myriad. TV shows that take place in * Supergirl Residents of * Alex Danvers * Astra * Bizarro Supergirl * Carter Grant * Cat Grant * Chester Dunholtz * Dirk Armstrong * Ethan Knox * Eve Teschmacher * Fratty dude * Hartmann * James Olsen * J'onn J'onzz * Kara Danvers * Lillian Luthor * Lena Luthor * Maxwell Lord * Samantha Arias * Winn Schott * Winslow Schott, Sr. Notes * National City is located five-hundred miles south of the Fort Rozz crash site in Nevada. Supergirl: Better Angels See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * National City at the Supergirl Wiki References ---- Category:Locations Category:California